Virtual Bromance
by Aeria Swordlancer
Summary: Coz bumping fists isn't the only way to kindle your bromance


**(A/N): While a lot of you might develop this idea while reading the fic, it's my duty to inform you that I wasn't high while writing it.  
**

**Warning: Somewhat crack_ish (somewhat?)._ Shameless promotion of my sexy BROtp. Rated M for language.  
**

**Summary: Coz bumping fists isn't the only way to kindle your bromance. Broship oneshot.**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and its characters belong to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**-Virtual Bromance-**

**By Aeria Swordlancer**

* * *

"You're going down tonight Fernandes."

"And you're about to eat your words, Dreyar."

"Gimme a minute. That's all I need to drill you into the mud."

"A minute? Gimme a second, and I shall wipe the floor with your ass."

South Magnolia had been securely chained and zoned off for the public in the wee hours of a tempestuous Friday. Any sane person who'd the sense to avoid a broken rib and a furious blow to the roof on their head, steered clear of the area that had been marked forbidden with the onset of the mighty duel between Fairy Tail's two most powerful mages.

"Almost there!"

"In your dreams!"

The ground shook and thunder threatened to rankle the skies, signalling the arrival of a mighty storm that raged in sync with the battle taking place between two mages known for bringing their opponents down to their knees with a single, intimidating look in their eyes.

Such was the impact of this terrifying battle that a child of two years in the northern quarters of Magnolia, cried himself to sleep in the wake of the terror inflicted upon his town and its poor, terrified denizens.

"Take that!"

"That was tough. Sadly, not as tough as the next move that's made to whoop your ass."

The downpour that came next seemed to have intensified the battle to a whole new level.

**000**

Lucy Heartfilia shivered upon hearing the first rumble of the skies.

"Do they have to be this serious about a friendly?" she whined to no one in particular, but catching the attention of two female mages who were busy chatting at the bar.

"What's the matter Lucy?" Erza asked, walking over to her teammate and putting a solid hand on her shoulders.

"You look demented," Mirajane supplemented, wiping a wine glass with practiced precision.

Lucy raised a brow and looked incredulously at her best friends. "I thought you knew," she said, shaking her head and pointing to a particular direction in the background.

_"Your_ husband," she offered, pointing at Erza, "-is busy doing that friendly match thing with _your_ husband," she nodded at Mira, "- and they are obviously insensitive to the fact that there are _people _living in this little, beautiful town of ours."

Mira and Erza turned to look at each other that instance.

"Duelling again, are they now?" Erza muttered, an evil smile tugging at her lips.

"Without _our_ permission?" Mira seconded, not behind in the smirking department.

"I think it's time we set some rules straight," Erza added, cracking her knuckles for added effect.

"Damn right," Mira agreed, tying her hair into a high knot – a sign that had danger written all over it.

Lucy Heartfilia couldn't help but cower in fear as two of Fiore's strongest female mages stormed out of the guild, bloodlust exuding from every pore in their bodies.

**000**

As expected, the streets where the fight was taking place was absolutely deserted. Mira and Erza made their way effortlessly through a soulless alley towards a house from where loud noises seemed to be emanating. More than a house, this place looked like a shed fit for those gang fights you see in movies.

Quite an apt place for duking it out when it came to the two most powerful mages in Fairy Tail.

"Let's teach them a lesson today," Mirajane offered, ready to jump into Satan mode within a snap of a finger.

"You bet," Erza said, reequipping into one of her most powerful and offense oriented armours.

Storming through the dilapidated corridor towards the backyard where they were sure to find their husbands, Mira and Erza thought about all those ways in which they could teach their husbands a lesson. While they agreed there wasn't anything wrong with having a friendly match once in a while, the very _scale _of the two mages' fight would sometimes mount to astonishing and particularly devastating levels. As long as the two learned to keep their city-busting powers to themselves, Wives United had no qualms about their husbands' urge to measure their manly competence against one another.

For a second, an eerie silence seemed to have settled throughout the shed like area. The deep rumble of the storm outside came in muffled screams through the cracks in the wall, but the pitter-patter of the rain against the tin roof was loud enough to be heard across the city. A second more of ghostly silence, and the wives were able to trace the source of this thunderstorm.

"Aaaand with that, I'm almost done with you."

"Go get a fuckin' eye check-up or something, Fernandes. I still have _this _up my sleeve."

Mira and Erza looked at each other as they finally came face to face with a door which they assumed opened into the backyard where the two were probably burning holes into the ground.

"Let's go for it," Mira encouraged, a nimble, yet strong hand grasping the handle as Erza summoned one of her well-known swords.

"Yes," was all she said as the two opened the door rather gently, hoping to sneak up on their husbands and catch them red-handed in the process.

What greeted them beyond the door was something that they would never forget in the years to come.

An image that burned itself into their minds in a rather pleasant way, making them coo over the very image their husbands made with the…with the activity that they were so engrossed in.

**000**

"Take that, Fernandes! Down goes that pussy move of yours." Laxus Dreyar roared as he shook the controller in his hand to move his player across the screen in some sort of a stealth attack.

Jellal cursed and retaliated with a gallant flick of his controller. "I still have more lives left than you can ever think of gathering. Wait till I get my next upgrade with a hundred points. It's the _Nakagami, _yeah hear me? _Nakagami._"

"In your dreams, Fernandes," Laxus scoffed, chugging some beer with his free hand and using the other to scroll down an endless list of upgrade options. On closer inspection, you could see names such as _Satan__ Soul: Sitri _and _Satan__ Soul: Halphas _written across his side of the screen.

"You think that's funny?" Jellal mumbled scathingly, his speech sounding slurry, owing to the twenty something bottles of beer lying empty on his right. "Alright then. How about this one, huh? The latest upgrade. Armadura Fairy Armour!" he clicked on a model that looked suspiciously like Erza wearing the said armour. "Next round's mine!"

"Then I'll go for this," Laxus roared, clicking on another model that looked suspiciously like Mira in her _Sitri _transformation.

There was a tiny beep sound, followed by a countdown. The moment the smooth female voice on the game controller announced the beginning of the match, Jellal Fernandes and Laxus Dreyar burst into a string of expletives, their bodies shaking violently as they tried to move their players across the screen in several attack patterns.

"Take that Dreyar! Attack mode one! Armadura Fairy Piercing Sword!" Jellal thundered in triumph as the Erza he was playing with struck the digital Mira with her glowing, double-edged sword. With a dramatic series of animated moves, the Mira on the television screen shuddered violently, letting out a small 'ah' as she fell face-first onto the ground.

"Fuck." Laxus ground out, taking another swig of his beer and activating his own power mode by angrily squashing the buttons on his controller. "You'll pay for that, Fernandes. Demon Art: Evil Explosion!" A flash of purple light and digital Erza went tumbling into the dirt with a dramatic 'ooh.'

Back at the door, two dumbfounded, yet amused wives stood sniggering at their dorky husbands immersed into their dorky little activities.

"I think we should let them go on with their…uhm _friendly," _Erza suggested, trying her best to contain the laughter that had almost made it to her lips.

Mira could not have had the heart to interrupt the men's _recreational_ activities either.

"True. But don't you think this match is a rather too…friendly?"

Erza snorted into her armoured fingers.

"Let's go grab our own bottles of beer," she said, flinging an arm around her best friend and guiding her out of the shed. "As it is, we've our own _friendly _to look after." She winked with a devilish smile on her lips.

**000**

Lucy Heartfilia shuddered some more when she heard the weather report over the lacrima radio that evening.

"_Heavy storms approaching the West Coast of Fiore with possibilities of heavy rainfall in the southern strip of the coastline…cities around Crocus are expected to witness thunderstorms and an alarming level of humidity…"_

She sighed into her hands after having checked the time on the wall clock.

There were only two possible outcomes of what had occurred that afternoon. Either the ladies had failed to stop their husbands from terrorising the innocent citizens of the country with their weather changing abilities, or they had themselves become victims of that very urge to have a duel in the process.

Out of these two, Lucy couldn't help but feel that the second option carried more weight than the first one.

"Remind me why I live around these monsters again?" she moaned into her cup of coffee.

**000**

Few miles away, two females having a _friendly_, drunken arm wrestling match (which included three broken tables, and a cracked floor), sneezed into their free hands.

**-End-**

* * *

**(A/N): Sorry but I ain't sorry 'bout writing this. I'd to get it out of my system.  
**

**Don't ask me where that video game comes from. Let's just assume Fairy Tail's resident businessman and broomsexual, Max, deals in this kind of merchandise as well? **

**Please review. Like seriously. It makes me feel a lil' better because I know I'm not talking to walls here. It's always good to hear from you guys and I also get an idea as to what kind of fics I should continue with. My current obsession with oneshots has made me come up with these crazy ideas that are dying to break free and come out into the open. But first, I need to know what you guys think.**


End file.
